Various types of containers for waste products are in use in a kitchen, bathroom, nursery, workroom, professional office, garage and the like. Many kinds of odors and germs build up in these containers depending upon the waste products contained therein. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a waste container which has a built in deodorizer or air refreshener, and optionally, a disinfectant to overcome the problems outlined above.